Life As A Bum
by The Greatest Boba Fett Fan
Summary: It's about Jango and Boba Fett, and other freaks. It's a very good story. RR please.
1. Default Chapter

OK, as I said before, this is MY FRIEND'S story, not mine. She's just letting me put it up. And since she doesn't like to correct herself, I did. So if there are any mistakes that I missed tell me because if I didn't spend 5 hours trying to correct crap and not get every single mistake I wouldn't be asking. Besides it's kinda confusing so bare with me. 

Jango and Boba Fett in: Life as a Bum.

Chapter one

It starts out long ago in a planet far away..... well not too long ago .....heh. ....

you can hear the tinkering of tools ..clink...clink....then all of a sudden boom and a spaceship is brought into view.... Slave 1....or Slave 2 or ...Slave 3, who cares they all look the same. Ok, back to the story....Slave 1 appears and you hear an evil cackling laugh...it is Jango and Boba Fett.... attacking Anakin and Padme'.

"I always thought they were too young to be in love...hahaha time to die Anakin. Sorry, Padme, what a waste of a pretty girl...oh well you have to DIE too" Jango said.

Meanwhile back in Tatooie Obi-wan has a mission to get rid of a thermal detonator threat. Can he make it alive??? 

Back to Jango and Boba...Still chasing Anakin... "Dang-it even though I don't like him, he still can drive his ship pretty well," said Jango. Jango is now pretty stressed.

"Daddy?? Is he going to get away???" asked Boba. 

"Boba, of course not, he is up against the strongest and most feared bounty hunter in the world!" said Jango *hahahahahha* Evil laugh comes from no where.* 

Boba: Daddy? I think that Anakin is going to get awa-

*explosion fades Boba's last word.......*

Jango: Got you Anakin What was that son? I didn't hear you.

Boba: I was just saying how you were going to take Anakin out in a jiffy, hehe.

Jango: Right, I took him like Jabba eats his food. Hahahahahahahahahhahaha.

Boba: That wasn't funny. That was lame...

Jango: *to himself* kids these days never get a good joke when they hear one.

Boba: Dad do you have to go to see that, what is it... Togin the Gorgon for a job tonight??

Jango: Why do you ask son?

Boba: Well, I thought we could have a father and son picnic...tonight

Jango: Why? Are you going to ask me about girls again? By the way do you have a girlfriend yet???

Boba: *goes red* nooooooooo!!! I just want to celebrate you being alive one more day dad. And no I do not have a girlfriend because guess what dad...

Jango: What Boba what?

Boba: *very sarcastic* because I don't go to school or any where a girl might be in fact I haven't even seen a girl in like 4 years.

Jango: Maybe we ought to get you started in school...and what is this about celebrating me being alive one more day? What's wrong with me? I am not THAT old... 

Boba: No dad, I don't want to start school. 

Jango: *muttering to himself* I am not THAT old am I? Jango you had better get a girlfriend before you reach over the hill...

Boba: Dad, are you listening? I don't wanna go to no school 'sides I don't need no school.

Jango: *muttering to himself* I am not THAT old am I?? Even my son thinks I am old. That's bad.

Boba: DAAAAAAAADDDDD!!!!!!!

Jango: *jumps* What the.. what do you want me to do Boba?? Run into that meteor and kill us both??? Huh or is it only me that you are worried about dying?? Huh! Boba do you think I am so old that I am just going to fall over and die? Huh.

Boba: *laughing* No.. ha...dad... ha ..I ha.. don't ..ha think ....you are old..hahahaha

I just think that one day you might make a wrong move and get yourself blown up.

Jango: Ohh!! hahaha I knew it all the time, really I did, I knew you didn't think I was old. Hahahahahaha.

Boba: So are you going to go see that Togin the Gorgon?? 

Jango: Nah!! I think I'll go to the bar instead.

Boba: Dad that's beside the point, I wanted you to stay with me tonight.

Jango: Boba tomorrow we can have that picnic, ok?

Boba: Yeah, if you are still alive then

Jango: Well Boba, if I am not, you can have my ship.

Boba: Dad more likely the ship will blow up with you..

Jango: oh yeah, well Booboo tonight I have to find a girl..

Boba: *shakes his head* dad I said you weren't old enough to die, but you are too old for a girlfriend.

Jango: *speechless*

Boba: I wonder if Padme' made it through the explosion???

Jango: *cheeks go red in hearing the name Padme'* Hmmm son, the ship she was in exploded into 1000000000000 or more pieces I don't think she survived.

Boba: dang, she was really nice... 

Jango: Tell me about it and her hair was perfect..

Boba: Dad you wouldn't have a crush on her or anything right??

Jango: *cheeks are red now* umm no son *choke* no I wouldn't have a crush..on ...such ... a ...beautiful ...girl as her..

Boba: Ok dad sure, ha it is kinda funny that you killed her though.

Jango: No it's not. Killing is bad.

Boba: hahahahaahahahaaaaahahaahahah.... Dad you are a bounty hunter you shouldn't say that or you could get cursed..hahahaha ..you really did like her didn't you...hahahhahahahahaah

Jango: Boba shutup or I will...

****

*Turns into where they live...*


	2. Chapter two the insanity continues!

OK chap two! If you are still reading. Still my friend's story. She is really enjoying your comments, and so am I.

Enjoy! 

Jango and Boba Fett in: Life as a Bum! Part: 2

**Summary of last time***

Jango and Boba have just returned from the sit of dstruction where Anikan and Padme' have probably been destroyed into millions *hahahah* millions of pieces.

Obi-wan is looking for a thermal detonator!! What an idiot. Will he die or not?? Is jar-jar going to be added to the innocent death list?? find out soon!!!

Obi-wan: Why do I always say yes to all these stupid quests? What am I trying to prove? 

By- stander: Um, are you trying to prove how dumb you are???

Obi-wan: *now terribly pissed does his mind controlling thingy* No I am smart and you want ice-cream, go get some!! And never return! No I am smart and you want ice-cream, go get some!! And never return! No I am smart and you want ice-cream, go get some!! And never return!

By-Stander: I want ice-cream!!! Good bye!! Why am I on this planet anyway? I never want to return.

Obi-wan: That's better!! *shakes his head*

Screams from crowd: ahahahhhahah!! Thermal detonator everyone stand back!!

Obi-wan: Ha found what I was looking for...*runs into building*

Jargon the Gorgon: *you know the thing Jango has to go see*

haahahaha I have successfully got Obi-wan alone in the endless tunnel of doom!!!! *evil music starts playing*

Obi-wan: What the heck is that!! *BOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!*

Obi-wan: That was not a thermal detonator....this is some kind of trap.

Obi-wan: *sees Jargon in the distance* Jargon or should I say J.G.?? I should have known it was you and your phony thermal detonator trick.

Jargon the Gorgon: *now face to face with Obe-won*ahhahaha I guess I have to give you credit for being smart enough to figure that out. I hope you know that there is only one way out of here!!! And it is closing at this moment...haahhaahahah...goodbye Obi-wan....for good!! Oh and if you do escape you can call me J.G.muwahahahahahah*now leaves through closing door.

Obi-wan: He has got to be kidding I can just walk out......*snap* noooo I am trapped by some sort of evil plant...

evil laugh:hahahhahhahahaaah die die die die die...hahahahaha

Jango: son I am going to the bar now...

Boba: Dad!! You said you were going to play with me.

Jango: No you said that and you also said I was old..

Boba: Correction Dad, I said you were too old for a girlfriend.

Jango: Son, I am going to ...go now

boba: Ok...see ya *droops head* awww he looks so cute.*

Jango: look son tomorrow I will try to do something with you.

Boba: ok dad, just go...

*swoosh and the slave 1 is off... to the bar.*

Meanwhile at the bar...

Girl: Can you help me sir?? Sir?? Can you help me??

Sir or thing: Listen go away and shutup!!

Girl: Sorry

Sir: I said shutup!!

Girl: *cheeks go red*

Blue dragon thing: aww Towani you should be nice to pretty girls..

Girl: *cheeks glow red*

Towani: Ok, what do you want.

Girl: I wanted to know if you have seen this person?

Towani: Let me see!! No, I don't recall nope, sorry I haven't seen him 

before.sorry.umm Do play any musical instruments?

Girl: *cheeks really red* Yes actually I play the onaip(piano) and flutala(flute)

Towani: Good! Do play this place needs some excitement.

Girl : ok I will play the oniap first. *starts playing*

By-stander: C'mon if you can't play better than that ...I gonna shoot ya.

Towani: no you're not...Mr. 

Towani: girl plz stop playing you are causing a ruckus.

Girl: sorry, want me to try the flutala?

Towani: plz do

Girl : *starts playing*

*meanwhile jango arrives.*

Back to crash site.

Anakin: Padme' are you ok..??

*What he's still alive!!ahahahah!no he's supposed to be in a million pieces.

Anakin: Padme'!! *shakes her* Wake up! Wake up! Padme' get up!! *cries* say 

something. !! No don't tell me..

Padme' :Jango!!!!!

Anikan: What ????

*What is going on? Anakin is still alive and all Padme' can say is Jango?? What is going on??*

**** Find out next time in Part 3 Life as a Bum.***


	3. Obiwan's still trapped, Padme is driving...

Chapter three

Ooooo! Three chappies!! Sorry I haven't updated since forever. So I'll be adding more of the story as soon as I can later today or this weekend (matters what comes up). OW!! @#%&#$ keyboard!!! My poor fingers ; ;*wahhh* Oh well you just want to read the story, right? Very well, On with the story! 

Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaahhahhahhahha....ok I am tired of laughing. Now Jango and Boba star in Life as a Bum! Part 3!!!!

Summary of last chapter:

Umm oh ya, Anakin hasn't died yet...but I wanna make him suffer. All Padme' can say is Jango..heheh .... and poor Boba is desperately wanting his daddy's attention... oh and Obi-Wan is kind of in a death trap in the *echoes* endless tunnel of doom *evil laugh* with a plant thingy wrapped around his entire body making it impossible to escape through the closing door. meanwhile: J.G. or Jargon the Gorgon is no where to be found...maybe Jango knows where he is???Jar Jar might appear in this one??? heheh

Obi-wan: Anakin can you hear me??

Anakin: Obi-wan??

Obi-wan: Yes I am trapped on Tatooie in *echoes* The Endless Tunnel of 

Doom *evil laugh*

Anakin: Was that you laughing??

Obi-wan: No it just does that every time someone says that.

Anakin: says what??

Obi-wan: say what??

Anakin: no says what??

Obi-wan: What??

Anakin: you are so dense old man.

Obi-wan: *I wish I didn't have to say this.* Anikan I need...your...he...he...help.

Anakin: haha now??

Obi-wan: No, I called you on your radar, asked you for help,just so you can confuse me, and for you not to come here.

Anakin: ok so you don't want me to come right

Obi-wan: Anikan I am going to die if you don't come.

Anakin: Padme'

Obi-wan: Padme' oh is she with you???;let me talk to her!!!

Anakin: She is ..is..*crying* she isn't responding to anything..it's like she's dead,but she keeps on saying Jango...

Obi-wan: Where are you?

Anakin: I am stranded on a planet , I don't know what it's name is ...and padme' isn't in her right mind and .. I don't know what to do ...master.

Obi-wan: well I can forget about you coming and saving me.

Anakin: ..are you going to get someone to help??

Obi-wan: I am calling Yoda... he can get someone to help Padme' and you.

Anakin: Thank-you old man

Obi-wan: Master sounds better ..

Anakin: ...

Obi-wan: Anakin?

Anakin: Oh my.... No! Leave her alone, quit it, stop someone help...master 

Obi....help....... kkkkkkkkk *faints*

Obi-wan: Anakin...Padme'

Yoda: Stress I sense from young Skywalker...

Obi-wan: Is he alright??

Yoda: Time you must give.

Obi-wan: Yoda... he needs help and so do I ... I am trapped..

Yoda: yes in *echoes* Endless Tunnel of Doom *evil laugh* I see

Obi-wan: Can you help???

Yoda: Time you must give.....

Jango arrives at the bar...

*music playing*

Jango: Great, I come here to relax and get some beer and there is annoying music being played by an.......a.....very ......pretty....girl!!!* cheeks go red*

At home

Boba:*throwing his toys* boring,boring,boring,boring,really boring, boring

Boba: I wish Padme' was here.... she is so nice she would be really fun

Boba: huh!

J.G. : haahhha boba is your father here???

Boba: who are you??

J.G.: I am your father's frrriieeendd.

Boba; what is your name

J.G.: oh I am Jargon the Gorgon

Boba: oh he went to the bar...he won't be back for awhile.

J.G.: thanks...*thinks* sucker


	4. Jango meets the girl and they talk to Ja...

THE MANY ADVENTURES STARRING JANGO AND BOBA FETT IN : LIFE AS A BUM.

Alright chapter 4!! Also from on my bestest buddy said that she wanted to be called the_jango_fett. So I shall refer to her as that. Okieday with you guys? And for all you idiots out there okieday means ok that just how I say it, it makes people laugh.

Wow! I got done editing all the spelling mistakes on this one really quickly!!! 

*the_jango_fett comes over and slaps me upside my head*****

Me: ouchies!! That was a compliment!!

the_jango_fett: oh, thanks then ^_^ but you still deserved it for saying I can't spell.

Me: well, maybe if you didn't write so fast and check it over for a few minutes you would spell better. And save me time. I accept your apology too. 

the_jango_fett: hmmm nah you put it up you check it. I like that better. Or I can just stop sending you my story and everyone will hate you. 

Me: -___-;;; fine 

I'm pretty sure you just want to read the story right? So here it is!!! 

If you haven't noticed Jango and Boba aren't the bums..ok it is someone else...I won't tell you yet. This stationary is not at all like jango that is why I picked it..

summary:

The old geezer Obi-wan is trapped and Yoda doesn't care..hahahahh..Yoda is cool...Anakin has been ummm...distracted from his duties..heheh..Jango has arrived at the bar just in time to hear a girl play this flutalo very badly..heahah...J.G. is a freak...tricking Boba into giving his dad's position away..Boba will regret this mistake, I think. Jar-Jar, well you will meet him...soon...hahah

Jango: Wow I didn't know there were girls that pretty....

Girl: *still playing awfully* ..lalalal

By-stander: Girl you suck!!!

Jango: Oh shut up you jerk..

By -stander: No one tells me to shut up...

Jango: Not even Jango Fett...???

By-stander: well, yes Jango ...sorry I didn't know that was you...plz have mercy..plz...plz

Jango: I told you to shut up.

By_stander: thank you oh great one.

Jango: shut up..

Girl : *stops playing* Oh are you really Jango Fett???

Jango: Yes, wait how do you know me...???

Girl: oh I have been looking for you..

Jango: me???

Girl: yes!!

Jango: *thinks to himself* Alright the cutest girl ever has been looking for me..*ahahaa*

Girl: I need you to help me with my mission

Jango: and what is that mission?

Girl: to find someone.

Jango: who???

Girl: I ..*looks around* can I tell you later??

Jango: no..

Girl: plz?

Jango: ....ok..

Girl.: thanks..

Jar-jar: mesa thinks that girl has no money...

Girl: Why do I need money?

Jar Jar: mesa thinks you aren't going to get help from Jango without money...

Girl: I can earn money, Jango do I have to pay up front?

Jango: No...lesson one. never listen to Jar Jar.

Jar Jar: Mesa thinks Jango needs a spankin'

Jango: *imitating voice.* Mesa thinks you need to die.

Girl: oh no don't kill him..

Jango: ok...I guess I didn't want to anyways.

Jar jar: thank-you girl.

Jango: So is your name girl or do you have a real name?

Girl: oh sorry. my name is Niome. (pronounced Nie-ome)

Jango: nice name...

Niome: thanks...

Jango : so ...what about this mission???

Niome: tell ya later....

By-stander: takes out gun...shoots at Niome..

jango: ahhh...

Yoda.: Haahahah die Obi-wan will hahaaahh

Obi-wan: I have got to get out of here....I have no food and no water and no one to boss around...I wish Anakin was here.

Anakin: Padme' we have got to get out of here.

Padme': Jango???

Anakin: NO I AM ANAKIN!!

Padme' : *gains conscience* Anakin??

Anakin: yes...it's me are you ok.???

Padme': uhhhh Anakin?? I thought you were Jango?

Anakin: Padme' we have to get out of here...before we are attacked again.

Boba: *sniffles* Daddy I want you to come home NOW!!! I hate it when you just leave me here....I want a mommy !!! Not you...

Poor little guy!!! Well that is part 4 sorry it was short but I started late and have to take out the dishes..

bye..


	5. Aren't you getting sick of these long ti...

Summary:

What is going on?? I think I am going crazy...hahaha..lol.

sorry!! lol. Ok .....Yoda....what can I say...his amazing self has shown to be more important than training Jedi...now he wants them to die..lol...well at least obi-won.

lol. Obi-wan has had a few difficulties.. ehehe.. Anakin and Padme' are kind of in a bad situation and Niome has successfully gotten Jango to help her Poor Boba...oh and their may be a few umm, NEW AND FAMILIAR CHARACTERS..heheh.

Jar-Jar is going down!! Hahahahahhahaha ..I won't keep you waiting any longer. Lol

Part 5

Obi-wan: I need food..wahhhh...food...

Creature in the dark: Did I hear food??

Obi-wan: What are you??

Creature: I am the dreaded T.G. Targan the Gorgon.

Obi-wan: Are you J.G. brother or some other freak???

T.G.: I will ignore that remark and yes I am J.G.'s Brother.

Obi-wan: Did he trap you here too?

T.G.: Yes, I have been here for 3 years.

Obi-wan: What do you eat?

T.G.: I eat the creatures J.G. throws down here.

Obi-wan: You aren't going to eat me are you?

T.G.: I was planning on it, but you seem...kind of bony.

Obi-wan: What do you expect I have been stranded for a whole day!!

T.G.: Hahahaahhahaha you can't go a couple days without food??

Obi-wan: No...

T.G.: *speechless*

Anakin: Padme'?

Padme': Yes?

Anakin: Watch your steps cause there are some really deep holes in here.

Padme': So what happened??

Anakin: Lots of things.

Padme': Like what?

Anakin: I will tell you once we find a ship.

Padme': What about your ship?

Anakin: It blew up.

Padme': oh...it was a crappy ship.

Anakin: I made that one.

Padme: *not listening* lets get a ship like slave 1.

Anakin: Padme' Watch out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Padme': ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

By-stander: *pulls out gun and shoots at Niome*

Jango: nooo

Niome: *cry*

Jango: *Grabs his gun and shoots at the bullet heading straight to Niome and hits the bullet, the bullet flies in the other direction and hits Jar-Jar!!* hahhahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahh

Jango: Are you ok Niome?

Niome: *crying* sniff yes...*cough*

Jango turns to by-stander:

Bystander: *running away*

Jango: takes out gun and shoots him down.

Jango: *turns to shopkeeper* Sorry bout the mess here is an extra tip.

Shopkeeper: No problem...but can you take him out.??

Jango: whatever.

Shopkeeper: thanks.

Jango: Niome are you ok?

Niome: yes, ....thanks for saving me..

Jango: hahahah I am used to it lady.

Niome: hahahhahah jar-jar is dead...hahaah

Jango: ya, the bullet was kindof aimed at him when I shot my bullet..

Niome: C'mon I need to start looking for this person.

Jango: Of course. Let's go!

Both get in his ship.

The death of Jar-Jar was a very happy experience for most...although few miss him, they still wish he was still there, so they can scream at him....good bye jar jar I hope you like where you are...now ....wherever that is ...but I have an idea of where you are...maybe someone will visit you some time...not!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arrives at his house:

Jango: Boba!!! C'mere I wanna show you something..*ahem* someone

Niome: You have a son??

Jango: Clone

Niome: Foam??

Jango: No Clone!

Niome: Phone?

Jango: No clone!

Niome: oh a son...

Jango: No ITS MY CLONE!!! 

Niome: oh you have a son named clone..stupid me..

Jango: No it is my clone not my son...

Niome: Say what?

Jango: What? 

Niome: Say What?

Jango: What...Boba get your butt over here now...

Niome: I thought you said your son's name was clone!!

Jango: Nevermind.

Boba: ok 

Jango: not you ...her

Boba: *appears*

Niome: *gasps!!

Yoda: wacked everyone is....

*This has nothing to do with the story, this is our other friends*

Alia: Robby are you ok??

Robby: Yeah, I think I just got hit by a car!!

Alia: hit by a car?? Shouldn't you be dead..

Robby: I didn't know you wanted me to die...

Alia: I didn't say that.

Robby: Yes you did!! All you care about is that dumb Anakin!!

Alia: noooooo ..you've got it all wrong

Robby: I saw that Anakin poster hanging in your room.

Alia: You've been in my room?

Eheheeeeheheeh Me=??? What the heck?

part 6 coming soon


	6. More Craziness

Summery:

Ok...basically everyone is crazy and stupid...there ....

oh and Niome can't seem to grasp that Boba is a Clone of Jango...there that all said and done....*happy smile* I will keep you waiting no longer....

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longe

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

longer

lolz *teehee* my bad....

Ok here goes....

not!!

not 

not 

not 

not 

not

not

not

not

not

not

not

not!!

not 

not 

not 

not 

not

not

not

not

not

not

not

not!!

not 

not 

not 

not 

not

not

not

not

not

not

not

not!!

not 

not 

not 

not 

not

not

not

not

not

not

not

not!!

not 

not 

not 

not 

not

not

not

not

not

not

not

not!!

not 

not 

not 

not 

not

not

not

not

not

not

not

not!!

not 

not 

not 

not 

not

not

not

not

not

not

not 

not!!

not 

not 

not 

not 

not

not

not

not

not

not

not

not!!

not 

not 

not 

not 

not

not

not

not

not

not

not

not!!

not 

not 

not 

not 

not

not

not

not

not

not

not

not!!

not 

not 

not 

not 

not

not

not

not

not

not

not

Ok here goes

(Commercial Break)

Ah well here goes...

Niome: Gasp ...what a cute little boy!!

Jango: ya his face works a charm....

Niome: You must be proud of you SON

Jango: clone...but all in all yes I am proud

Niome: oh...he is a clone!!

Jango: Yes you finally get it

Niome: Who is he a clone of?

Jango: *falls over* ME!!

Niome: oh ...well lets hope he grows up to be cuter..^_^

Jango:* had just gotten up* *falls over again* What!?

Niome:*goes red* Did I say that outloud??

Jango: Yes!

Niome: Oopsy Doopsy!

Boba: Dad she told you!!

Jango: *smiles* *sarcastically says* Shut....UP Boba!!

Niome: Ahh...cute little father/son quarrels....teehee

Boba: What is your name??

Niome: Niome!

Boba: Dad she has a cute name better than Padme' if you ask me!

Jango:*really red* You little Freak!!

Niome: *teehee* Sooo you had a crush on the senator...teehee

Jango: had

Niome: What do you mean "had"??

Jango: Padme' is dead

Niome: Gasp!?? What!??

Jango: I blew her up into like a million pieces.

Niome: How!? Why would you do that?? You liked that didn't you??

Jango: Of course...but she was with Anakin and I hate his guts!!(evil laugh)

Niome: you are an evil man....would you kill me if you saw me with Anakin??

Jango: Yes

Niome: Maybe I don't need your help anymore!

Jango: *laughs* you haven't even told me what you want me to do!

Niome: *teehee* you really are clueless aren't you..

Jango: *falls over*

Boba: ummmm...do you think I could help you??

Niome: *smiles* Yes you would be much better help than Jango over there...*snotty look*

Jango: *gets up* I will be insulted NO more!!

Niome: xyz *teehee*

Jango:*goes red* *looks down*

Boba: You just got insulted again..hehe you don't even have pants that zip!!

Niome: Made ya look :P

Jango: * is left standing outside in the cold angry rain with a blank look*

to be continued in Part 7..

it was a bit short but i just got a gamecube and i am not going to write anymore....STAR FoX HEre I Come!!! 


	7. AN

Well, as it turns out, I bought the rights to this story from my friend. So it's mine. It only cost me three dimes, a nickel, seven pennies, and a chocolate milkshake.

**__**

Life as a Bum has (and probably will be forever) been put on hiatus. But many most likely knew that already.

I apologize for any disappoint this may cause some of you readers, but this story basically has died.

Anywoo, have a happy day.


	8. More zany antics

I said it was on hiatus, and it is, but I felt the need to write at least something. It is raining and I was bored. Enjoy.

**Life as a Bum **

**Part 7**

_More zany antics by all! Snickers and ghosts and fangirls, oh my!_

So without further ado the story!

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

Well, perhaps there are further ado's

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

ado

…ado!

Obi-wan: **-sighs-** I'm soooo hungry! **-sobs-**

T.G.: _You're hungry?_ How do you think I _feel!_

Obi-wan: Well, you did say you didn't have to eat every day.

T.G.: That doesn't matter! My brother throws me down here and expects me to devour his captives!

Obi-wan: **-edges away-** You don't have to…

T.G.: **-sarcastic snort-** And starve? No thank you. You might be twiggy but I'm too hungry to care.

Obi-wan: "Twiggy"?

T.G.: Yes! Look at you, you're an anorexic, old man!

Obi-wan: Then I suggest you grab a Snickers™.

T.G.:…

T.G.: I prefer 3 Musketeers.

Obi-Wan: What? Those taste like crap!

T.G.: How DARE you insult my choice in chocolately confections! I have rights! I'm going to sue you!

Obi-Wan: Ack! Wait! I have nothing but the clothes on my back!

T.G.: **-shrugs-** Then I'll take the clothes on your front.

Padme': **-still falling-** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Anakin: **-looks down hole- **Noooooooo! Now I have to find another girlfriend!

Anakin:** -curls into a fetal position- **My life is already full of pain and misery, and now I can't even get laid! **-cries-**

Ghost: -**booming deep manly demon voice-** Ani!

Anakin: Mom? Is that you?

Shmi's Ghost: -**still deep**- Yes.

Anakin: Oh, have you been taking testosterone?

Shmi's Ghost: -**still deep**- No.

Shmi's Ghost: -**normal voice**- I've come to congratulate you.

Anakin: -**blinks**- On…what? Becoming a great and powerful jedi?

Shmi's Ghost: -**scoffs**- On losing that tramp. Seriously, Ani, you could have done better.

Anakin: -**looks hurt**- But Padme' is a Senator in the Republic… and she also used to rule over an entire planet…

Shmi's Ghost: What! And you let her fall! -**smacks Anakin**-

Anakin: OW!…how did you hit me?…you're dead…

Shmi's Ghost: I have connections. With George.

Anakin: What? All George said that when I died was that I could rejoin the fallen jedi.

Shmi's Ghost: Sucks for you.

Anakin: -**gains a bold angry look**- I will be nobody's monkey milk!

Padme': -**still still falling- -very faintly**- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Niome: -**looking out the window in the Fett house**- Is he ok?

Boba: What, dad?

Niome: Yes, he's still outside…

Boba: -**peers out window**- He must be crying.

Niome: Dying! We have to save him! -**starts to take off**-

Boba: No, crying. C-R-Y-I-N-G. Crying.

Niome: How cute! **-** You're a good little speller. Did you learn that at school?

Boba: I don't go to school.

Niome: So…you're stupid?

**-millions of fangirls run in and beat the crap out of Niome and run out again-**

Boba: O-o

Niome: **-twitching and with difficulty, gets up-** OW! What happened?

Boba: My fangirls read that you insulted me and they attacked you.

Niome: **-blinks-** you have girlfriends?

Boba: **-goes red**-… I don't have a girlfriend, I'm only ten!…and you're the first girl I've seen in years.

Niome: teehee.. I can't be your girlfriend, you silly

Boba: But I didn't say…

Niome: You can't make your father jealous. Teehee, besides, I'm too old for you.

Boba: I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU!

Niome: **-blinks- **So I'm not pretty?

Boba: **-confused-** What?

Niome: You hate me because I'm ugly! **-wails-**

Boba: Uhh...

-Cuts to Jango-

Still in the rain, looking blankly at the doors.

Jango: **-suddenly gains a thought-** I need coffee.

TBC

Or not

There you go.


End file.
